Conventionally, a technology has been known that indicates a direction in which another vehicle approaching the vehicle exists, based on the vehicle information about the position and traveling direction of the vehicle, and the other vehicle information about the position and traveling direction of the other vehicle obtained by inter-vehicle communication (see, for example, Patent Document 1).